Magician Arcana
Magician Arcana is a recurring Arcana revolving the Persona franchise. In tarot readings, the Magician Arcana is commonly associated with action, initiative, self-confidence, manipulation and power (more specifically, the power to harness one's talents.) As the name suggests, in gameplay, the Personas of the Magician Arcana are commonly Personas excelling towards Magic, particularly towards Fire-based element. An ongoing theme that is related to all Magicin Arcana Social Links is the tragedy that befalls the social link character related to their romantic interest. Junpei's romantic interest Chidori dies when she sacrifices her life to save his life. Kenji is devastated to learn that the woman he is interested in already has a fiance and is about to be married. And finally Yosuke's romantic interest Saki dies a tragic death at the hands of a murderer and the final revelation is that she never loved him and found him to be annoying. Appearances & Persona ''Megami Ibunroku Persona The Magician Arcana is represented by Yuka Ayase. Persona 2: Innocent Sin Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Persona 3 The Magician Arcana is the second Arcana the protagonist' creates after Fool Arcana. The Magician Arcana Social Link is represented by Kenji Tomochika, a classmate of the protagonist. Similar to the Fool Arcana, the Magician Arcana will be initiated regardless of the protagonist' actions and decisions. The Magician Arcana powers up everytime the protagonist interacts with Kenji, where the protagonist helps Kenji to establish a relationship with a teacher. Upon completing the Social Link, Kenji will give the protagonist his hand-made choker, bestowing the Ultimate Form of the Magician Arcana, Surt. The Magician Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Junpei Iori, one of the members of SEES. Persona 3 FES The Magician Arcana remains relatively the same as ''Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Hua Po was added in the Magician Arcana repertoire. ''Persona 3 Portable If the player pursues the female protagonist's path, Junpei Iori will serve as the Magician Arcana Social Link character instead of Kenji Tomochika. Junpei develops a brotherly friendship with the protagonist that, thanks to his relationship with Chidori later in the game, cannot be made romantic. During the events of the social link, pictures are floating about the protagonist in her gym wear. Junpei is infuriated by this and takes charge of tracking down the perpetrator (similar to Yosuke's determination to find the killer in Persona 4). In the end, Junpei gives the protagonist the key holder to his home and tells her that he's going to see his father, and that her holding the key holder will be like she has his back. He then tells the protagonist that he's there for her as she is for him. Persona 4 The Magician Arcana Social Link is represented by Yosuke Hanamura, a classmate of the protagonist. The Social Link is the first Social Link forged storyline wise, where it was initiated after the protagonist and Yosuke ventures into the Midnight Channel to investigate the death behind Saki Konishi. Through the protagonist's interaction with Yosuke, Yosuke reveals the pressure of being a son of the manager of Junes. He is burdened by the various complaints of his co-workers and their only being friendly with him in order to get a raise or more break-time. Yosuke also has to deal with the stress of Junes' tedious sudden sales, sometimes asking the protagonist for help. Leveling the Magician Arcana up to Lv. 3 allows Yosuke to learn his distinct follow-up move, '''Yosuke Strike', where Yosuke delivers a flurry of strikes on another active enemy with 100% critical rate. However, the protagonist must first knock down the target. By the end of the Social Link, Yosuke reveals that deep down inside, he didn't really trust the protagonist, and confesses that he was more or less jealous of the protagonist and his talents in combat and being the leader of the Investigation Team. Revealing his feelings, Yosuke then proceeds to request to protagonist to punch away the "crap" he's been hiding. The protagonist eventually brawls with Yosuke, with the fight ending with a tie. Meeting his resolution, Yosuke exclaims that he will live as his true self from now on and cherish every day he spends with the others. With his inner psyche changed, Yosuke's Persona, Jiraiya will transmogrify into Susano-o. Completing the Magician Arcana Social Link will also bestow the Ultimate form of the Arcana, Mada the Intoxicator. Persona 4 Arena The Magician Arcana is represented by Yosuke Hanamura and his Persona, Jiraiya. Gallery P2EP-Tarot-Magician.PNG|''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Magician.png|''Persona 3'' Category: Magician Arcana Category: Persona 3 Category: Persona 3: FES Category: Persona 4 Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Persona Category:Tarot